Oultrejordain
[[Bestand:Crusaderstates.jpeg|250px|thumb|right|Het meest zuidelijk gelegen district (licht geel) was dat van Oultrejordain]] 250px|thumb|right|De [[Montreal (burcht)|burcht Montreal (het huidige Shobak in Jordanië) was een van de twee hoofdkwartieren van de kruisvaarders in het gebied]] Oultrejordain (wat oud Frans is voor; Voorbij de Jordaan) was een naam die in de kruisvaartperiode (1100 - 1300) gebruikt werd om een nog niet geïdentificeerd gebied ten oosten van de Jordaan rivier regio te benoemen. In de Oudheid en de bijbelse tijd stond het gebied bekend als Edom en Moab. Het gebied heette ook toen al Buitenjordanië of Transjordanië genoemd en ligt nu grotendeels in Israël en gedeeltelijk in Jordanië. Geografie Oultrejordain besloeg een gebied vanaf de Negev woestijn tot de Golf van Akaba. Vanaf het noorden naar het oosten waren er geen grenzen, waarin ook de Dode zee gelegen lag. Naar het oosten waren er alleen de moslimkaravaanroutes die deel uitmaakten van de Hidjaz en ook onder controle lagen van de Atabeg van Damascus. Voor de Eerste kruistocht werd Oultrejordain beheerd door de Fatimiden uit Egypte maar hun vertegenwoordigers vertrokken halsoverkop toen de Kruisvaarders arriveerden. Verschillende stammen en nomaden sloten vrede met de Kruisvaarders door ze van alles aan te bieden. De Eerste Kruistocht vond plaats onder leiding van Boudewijn I van Jeruzalem in 1100. Boudewijn keerde terug in 1107 in 1112 en bouwde in 1115 de burcht Montreal om controle te verkrijgen over de karavaanroute van de pelgrims, die veel opbracht voor het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem. De Kruisvaarders beheersten ook het gebied rondom Petra, waar ze de zetel voor de aartsbisschop stichtten in naam van de Latijnse patriarch van Jeruzalem Het leen van Oultrejordain Het leen of vorstendom werd gesticht nadat Boudewijn I van Jeruzalem het district voor het laatst bezocht (mogelijk 1115 of 1118). Door de relatieve grote en moeilijk begaanbaarheid van het gebied, wilden de heren van Oultrejordain geen beperkingen van het koninkrijk om het gebied te kunnen besturen. Het gebied was het grootste vazalschap van het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem. Boudewijn I zou het leen in 1118 toegekend hebben aan Roman van Le Puy, maar het bleef mogelijk onder controle van het koninkrijk tot 1126. Er was ook een regeling dat een heerser van Oultrejordain geen andere gebieden of titels mocht bezitten, waardoor hij feitelijk geen politieke invloed had in Jeruzalem. Rond 1134 ontstond er een ruzie aan het hof van Jeruzalem tussen Koning Fulco en Hugo van Le Puiset, graaf van Jaffa. Roman van Le Puy zou hier ook bij betrokken zijn geweest, maar beide mannen verloren en werden verbannen. In 1142 bouwde Fulco en de nieuwe heer Pagan (de Butler) het kasteel Kerak in het gebied, dat Montreal verving als hoofdvesting van de Kruisvaarders. Andere kastelen in het district waren Safed en Subeibe. De heerlijkheid Toron (niet in het district gelegen) verviel soms door huwelijken aan de heren van Oultrejordain. In 1148 werd Maurits, heer van Oultrejordain betrokken bij de beslissing om Damascus aan te vallen tijdens de Tweede kruistocht. De beslissing was moeilijk omdat er een broos vredesverdrag bestond tussen de steden Jeruzalem en Damascus, dat van levensbelang was voor het koninkrijk en het zuidelijk gelegen leen. De kruistocht eindige kort daarop in Damascus en was een dieptepunt voor het koninkrijk Jeruzalem. De veiligheid van het leen Oultrejordain werd niet meer gewaarborgd. Maurits liet het leen na aan zijn dochter Isabella (1125 - 1166) en haar man Filips van Milly, heer van Nablus, die afstand moest doen van Nablus om als volledig heer van Oultrejordain erkend te worden. Nadat Isabella was overleden, werd Filips een krijgsheer en monnik en nadien grootmeester van de orde van de Tempeliers. Hun schoonzoon Humpfrey III van Toron werd na hun heerser van het gebied, dankzij het huwelijk met hun dochter Stephanie van Milly. Stephanies latere echtgenoten werden ook heersers. Reinoud van Châtillon voormalig Prins van Antiochië werd door zijn tweede huwelijk (met Stephanie van Milly) heer van Oultrejordain in 1177. Hij begon met de eis dat de koning geen autoriteit of zeggenschap mocht hebben in zijn district en deed zich voor als zelfstandig koning. Hij gebruikte zijn positie om moslimpelgrims en karavanen aan te vallen en dreigde zelfs om Mekka aan te vallen. Dit lokte een invasie van Saladin in het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem uit in 1187. Reinoud werd door Saladin zelf terechtgesteld na de Slag bij Hattin op 4 juli van dat jaar. Rond 1189 had Saladin geheel Oultrejordain in handen gekregen en alle kasteelen grotendeels verwoest. Stephanie van Milly en haar zoon Humpfrey IV van Toron waren toen nog de feitelijke heersers van Oultrejordain maar overleden beiden tussen 1192 en 1197, waarna het leen titulair overging op Isabella van Toron en de koningen van Armenië. Frederik II van Hohenstaufen verkreeg Jeruzalem rond 1218 door een verdrag kortstondig terug, maar het gebied viel daarna voorgoed in handen van de Ajjoebiden en later de Mamelukken. Heren van Oultrejordain * Roman van Le Puy (1118–1134) * Pagan (de Butler) (1134–1147) * Maurits van Oultrejordain (1147-1153) * Isabella van Oultrejordain (?-1161) * Filips van Milly (1161-1168) * Stephanie van Milly (1168-1197) ** Humpfrey III van Toron (1168-1173) (door huwelijk met Stephanie) ** Miles van Plancy (1173-1174) (door huwelijk met Stephanie) ** Reinoud van Châtillon (1177-1187) (door huwelijk met Stephanie) * Humpfrey IV van Toron (1187-1189 ??) Zie ook * Heilig land * Levant * Mesopotamië * kruisvaardersstaten Referenties * John L. La Monte, Feudal Monarchy in the Latin Kingdom of Jerusalem, 1100-1291. The Medieval Academy of America, 1932. * Jonathan Riley-Smith, The Feudal Nobility and the Kingdom of Jerusalem, 1174-1277. The Macmillan Press, 1973. * Steven Runciman, A History of the Crusades, Vol. II: The Kingdom of Jerusalem and the Frankish East, 1100-1187. Cambridge University Press, 1952. * Steven Tibble, Monarchy and Lordships in the Latin Kingdom of Jerusalem, 1099-1291. Clarendon Press, 1989. Categorie:Geschiedenis van Jordanië Categorie:Geschiedenis van Jeruzalem Categorie:Historisch land in het Midden-Oosten Categorie:Levant Categorie:Heer van Oultrejordain cs:Oultrejordain en:Oultrejordain eo:Transjordanio fr:Seigneurie d'Outre-Jourdain he:נסיכות עבר הירדן it:Oltregiordano pl:Księstwo Oultrejordain ru:Трансиордания